Wireless handheld devices have become popular tools to check and send email messages because mobile wireless handheld devices can be used from practically anywhere. This makes wireless handheld devices ideal for businesspeople that are frequently away from their office computers, but need to stay in contact with their associates and clients.
However, wireless handheld devices can have several known shortcomings. These shortcomings include slow data transmission rates and limited battery lives. Moreover, wirelessly transmitting data consumes considerable amounts of energy, thereby further shortening the battery lives of wireless handheld devices. Consequently, sending and receiving lengthy email messages may quickly drain the batteries of wireless handheld devices.